


My Random Song Meme

by LadyRedCrest (your_icequeen)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_icequeen/pseuds/LadyRedCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: My Random Song Meme<br/>
Pairings/Characters: Sherlock/John, Mycroft/Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Jim, OFC<br/>
Rating: PG-13 for Language<br/>
Warnings: Drowning, Angst, Implied violence, Implied Suicide (that doesn't happen)<br/>
Spoilers: Some for the cannon.<br/><a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a><br/>
Author's Note: Shouldboverthis did one of these a few weeks ago. Since I am suffering from writer’s block  I decided that maybe a little bit of a “free write” would help me out. Un-beta & Un-britpicked. Grammar isn’t great but then again, it is just thoughts as they came out of my head.<br/>
Repost from LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Random Song Meme

Here how to do it:  
1\. To play, you turn on whatever music player you use and put it on Shuffle.  
2.  Start writing based on the TITLE of each song that plays.  
3.  You start when the song starts and stop when it's over.  
No going back to change things (except typos and such, of course) or add new sentences on, once the song is done.  
Post the title of the song, the artist and the length of the song. Do as many as you like but I chose to do five.

I. 1 Ghosts I - Nine Inch Nails (2:35)  
Water. There is never time enough to tell someone what you think of them. What you think it would be like to be with them. As he sinks further from the surface he thinks of John. Loving, caring John, who is always there, even after Sarah. Even after Mary. You can always count on John. Sherlock wishes he had called him tonight. Then he would have been here. He wouldn’t be sinking.  
A hand grabs him and pulls him to the surface and he remembers. You can always count on John.

II. Okay, I Feel Better Now - Incubus (4:30)  
Mrs Hudson does not think anything of the boys being gone for long periods of time. And that is how she thinks of them, as her boys. This time was different. The teas that had not been drank on the coffee table. The chocolate hobnobs still on the plate.  
24, 48, 72 hours pass.  
She worries. Anyone who knows Martha knows that when she worries, she cleans. And as day 4 hits, the boys’ flat is more than tidy. She is in the sitting room arranging Sherlock’s things on his desk when she hears the door slam. Mrs Hudson watches as they stumble into the kitchen, mouths locked, a little worse for wear, broken, and battered but together. She slips out the on entrance and heads downstairs.  
Okay, she feels better now.

III. Innocent - Veruca Salt (2:52)  
Dear little Jim. Barely 10 when he takes on his first client. The little girl down the street who hates her cousin.  
It doesn’t take long to plan. Jim seems to have a knack for this stuff. It looks like a fall but she and he both know it isn’t. The older boy won’t bother her again. He won’t bother anyone. And she will always be faithful to Jim. Not sexually, mind you, neither of them swing that way but you don’t think he does all his own shopping, do you? Someone has to keep the evil genius after all.

IV. Fuck You - Lilly Allen (3:42)  
“I don’t need your help. I’m already tripping over one Holmes while I work. When I am here, I don’t want to play politics, office or otherwise.”  
“I was merely offering an opinion, Gregory.”  
So much for the quiet weekend curled up in his lover’s bed.  
Lestrade grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He was already texting John by the time he made it down the steps. He would see if they could meet at the pub for a pint, as was common for them when one of the brothers were in a mood.  
“Fuck you, Mycroft.” He mumbled getting into his car. They both knew he would be back in a few hours.

V. Return to Sender - The Dear & Departed (4:59)  
It had carefully made it’s way from London to Switzerland. One envelope containing one piece of tear stained paper. A good fake to make John think that Harry’s drinking and relationship issues had finally gotten the best of her.  
But Mycroft was prepared for such a tactic with people placed in particular places of interest. Moriarty would not let Sherlock rest. Not until one of them had truly bested the other in the one game that mattered. As far the elder Holmes was concerned the game would not continue this weekend at least. He was considered it a late wedding present that no one would ever know about. Not even Sherlock.  
The envelope was stamped “Return to Sender.”  



End file.
